


Williams Sister Humiliation

by HeroFizzer



Category: Tekken
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Corruption, F/F, Incest, Lesbian, Other, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: The Williams Sisters agree to the terms of a new contract for their fight, and it gets out of control something fierce. Who comes on top in this round of the ongoing sibling rivalry?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written in 2014

“And what is this supposed to be?”

“The new terms of our next fight. You might want to have a look.”

As Nina was preparing for her next scheduled fight against her sister Anna, the more beloved brunette walked in on her getting dressed, holding a contract in her hands. She gives Nina a smug grin, her other hand resting against her hips. Nina swipes the paperwork from Anna's hand, skimming through the writing.

“This seems like the normal jargon,” Nina points out, “nothing out of the unusual.”

“Flip to page two.”

Nina does so, shocked by the wording used there. “...'This fight will be the first in an experiment to garner a wider audience, where anything goes. Humiliation via spanking, clothes-ripping, and so forth will be allowed. The loser of the fight will be-' Are you serious?!” She throws her arms up in outrage. "I refuse to be-"

“Severely punished by the victor?” Anna interrupts, her eyebrow raised with interest. “I don't see anything wrong with that.”

“You might not...” Nina mutters. “This isn't the kind of stuff I signed up for when I began fighting.”

“Oh? Are you afraid that you could lose? That your sister is going to embarrass you in front of millions watching worldwide?” Anna giggles.

“That's not what I said at all!” Nina growls. She looks back at the contract, her angered expression turning into a wicked kind of happy. An epiphany reaches her mind. “But. I know I can kick your ass without any problems. Even if I'm distracted by your usual humiliation tactics.”

“Usual?”

“Oh come off it, Anna! You'd do anything to win!” Nina turns to come face to face with Anna, their noses keeping them from going completely face to face. “And I'm going to show that I can outsmart AND out-humiliate you. And that's a promise!”

“So we have an agreement, then? We abide by the contract?” Anna asks, smiling as she holds her hand out to her sister.

“We sure as hell do!” Nina shakes Anna's hand, not taking her scowl off her sister's eyes.  
***  
Hours later the Williams sisters make their entrances at the grand arena, where thousands are already in attendance. They are ecstatic about the evening's card, ready for the girls in the main event to give it their all. They are not, however, prepared for the surprising antics that will be thrown in front of them this evening.

The announcer introduces the sisters to the crowd, whose eyes are all over the ladies as they stretch and warm up. Most are paying more attention to Anna, who is intentionally more seductive in her posing than Nina. The blonde sister groans, annoyed with Anna's attention grabbing tactics. The two meet up in the middle of the fighting ring, settling into their fighting stances. The bell rings, and Anna lands the first blow with a knee to Nina's chin followed by a flying roundhouse kick. Nina goes soaring into the ground, but quickly rolls back to her feet. She rushes at Anna, leaping at her with a kick to the gut. Anna goes flying, landing on her back.

Nina grabs Anna by her hair, standing her up for an uppercut across the face. Anna stumbles back, catching Nina's leg and throws it upwards, flipping Nina face first into the floor. Anna goes to stomp her heel into Nina's head, but the blonde Williams girl rolls out of the way, kipping to her feet. She slams her elbow into Anna's gut, then flips over as her sister's doubled over. Nina grabs Anna from behind and lifts her up for a German Suplex, which Anna flips out of. Landing behind Nina, Anna cups her sister's breasts in her hands, shocking the blonde.

“What's wrong, sis?” Anna asks playfully. “It's time for this fight to get raunchy!”

Nina gasps as she feels Anna's hands pull on her top, ripping the fabric off the zipper to reveal her breasts. The crowd is silent, awestruck by what they just witnessed. Nina shoves Anna off of her, cupping her now bare bosom as the crowd slowly cheers for Anna's actions. Nina's cheeks are flooded with embarrassment as they turn red, the attending thousands taunting her. Anna poses for the crowd, giving Nina the proper moment to sweep her off her legs and send her face first to the floor.

“You think this is funny?!” Nina shouts, standing on the small of Anna's back. “Let's see how you feel about this!” With one swift motion, she grabs the bottom of Anna's dress and pulls forward, ripping it off at where her foot rests, revealing a lack of panties underneath her tight outfit. Anna wails, the crowd laughing as Nina lets her foot off of her. The short-haired brunette is quick to her feet, covering up her naughty bits.

“That's a scummy thing to do!” Anna yells to her sister.

“Oh, and uncovering my boobs isn't?!” Nina retorts, still smirking. Anna rushes at the blonde, tackling her to the ground. She throws several fists into Nina's face, nearly blackening an eye. She then pinches her sister's nipples, hearing her roar of pain as she pulls them upwards. The crowd hoots on as Nina cries out. Anna cackles at her sister, listening to her hollering in agony. It's not long before Nina grabs at the collar of Anna's dress, pulling down and forcing it to unstrap. Anna gasps as her breasts are revealed to be barren, a corset underneath the outfit being her only other clothing.

Nina shoves Anna to the ground, sitting atop her stomach. “Let's see how you like being humiliated, you stuck up bitch!” she says through gritted teeth. Anna lets out a wail as her sister fingers her vagina, her nails clawing into the ceiling and pressing upwards. Her legs flail to escape Nina's vaginal death grip, but the blonde Williams girl continues to sit atop Anna, putting further pressure into the roof of her vagina. Anna gasps multiple times, feeling something was ready to explode inside her crotch. Sitting up, she swings her arm at Nina, sending her rolling off her. Nina gets on all fours before Anna grabs the pants of her outfit, pulling them down to her sister's knees. The crowd is in an excited uproar once more, watching as Nina gets to her feet and tries to cover herself up. She yelps as Anna smacks her ass from behind, getting a good handful of a squeeze afterwards.

The blonde Williams girl stumbles forward, hissing as she rubs her behind. “That hurt!” she yells back to Anna.

“You act like it wasn't supposed to!” Anna sneers back. The brunette rushes at her sister again, only for Nina to sidestep her and slam her elbow into the middle of her back. Anna gets to all fours while Nina grabs part of her ripped dress, tearing off a bit of fabric before tying it around Anna's throat.

“Now that you're all saddled up,” Nina whispers into her sister's ear, “it's time to giddyup!” With a hard slap to her ass, Anna shrieks and crawls around, Nina sitting on top of her. The crowd laughs along, pointing at the humiliation Anna receives as she's treated like a horse by her sister. Her eyes tear up as Nina smacks her harder and harder every time, her bum glowing redder and redder as she continues on.

Finally having enough, Anna speaks up by asking, “Do you know what happens when a horse has enough?”

“What?” Nina asks back.

“They buck it!” With one swift motion, Anna arches her back before thrusting it into Nina, who goes flying in the air. Anna gets to her feet, juggling her sister in the air with a few punches before grabbing her leg and slamming her down to the ground. Nina struggles to get up, dropping back to the ground, unable to continue. The judges declare the fight over, with Anna the victor.

Anna blows out kisses to the crowd as they cheer her on, approving of her victory. She watches as she becomes showered by roses, dildos, strap-ons, floggers, and so forth. Once she realizes what the crowd is handing her, she seems very shocked, yet knows exactly what to do with all of it. She grabs the cloth of her dress wrapped around her neck, pulling it off and makes her way to Nina. Grabbing her ponytail, she pulls her into a seated position, wrapping the cloth around the eyes of the weary blonde.

“Wh-what are you doing?!” Nina asks groggily.

“You get severely punished by the victor, remember?” Anna replies wickedly. “Now hush up!” She rips another sliver of cloth off her dress, tying it up around Nina's mouth. The blonde makes noise through her mouth, but with the cloth it only sounds like nothing but muffled anger. Anna laughs as she grabs a leather crop and a buttplug from the pile of supplies the fans have thrown into the arena, then brings them back to Nina, shoving the plug up her ass. Nina moans through her cloth gag, only to gasp loudly afterwards as Anna uses the crop to slap it deeper in her sister's hole. Anna then grabs a chain with two clamps on it, and holds it up high for the crowd, showing it off as they clamor for her to use it. Anna does so, hearing Nina wince as the chain is clamped down on her nipples.

Grabbing the microphone from the announcer, a chipper Anna addresses the crowd. “You just saw me humiliate my sister in combat!” she says. “Now who wants to watch me humiliate her like a sex slave?!” The crowd responds positively, even going so far as to call Nina a slut in chant. Anna takes some handcuffs from the crowd's pile of thrown objects and shackles them onto Nina's wrists as she places her hands behind her back. Using the crop to make her sister sit upright on her knees, Anna then slaps it onto Nina's nipples, erecting them. The crowd watches in awe at just how big they can stretch out. “Now c'mon, Nina, stand up for your mistress!” Anna commands. Nina does nothing, only stay in her position. “Nina, you knew the conditions of our match before this fight, you will do as your victor says!”

With a tired sigh being heard through her cloth gag, Nina struggles as she gets to her feet, the handcuffs restricting her movement somewhat. Once she does stand up, Anna rubs the crop up her vagina, causing a slow flood of blood to her clit. The crop circles the area, making Nina feel more turned on. She moans through her gag, Anna smirking at how much she enjoys it. Then, when her sister seems most at peace, Anna cracks the crop onto her clit, making Nina cry out loudly. She watches as her sister's pussy juices leak out, trickling down her inner thighs. The jumbo screen in the arena makes sure that the audience gets a good look at this moment.

With a shove from her boot to Nina's glutes, the blonde falls to her knees, whimpering from the anguish her clitoris went through. Anna smiles as she holds Nina's chin in her hands, smiling down at her. “You've been doing well as my new slave, Nina,” she says calmly into the mic, “but are you enjoying your humiliation?” She holds the microphone up to the blonde's gagged mouth, which only moans out jargon that sounds like 'Yes ma'am'. “Good. You've had your pleasure. I think it's time I had mine!”

As if in a flash, Anna grabs Nina by the back of her head, forcing her nose to meet with her vagina. Nina moans into the film of her sister's dress as her nose is shoved into the brunette Williams girl's vagina. Her head thumps against Anna's groin as her more dominant sister thrusts her hips into her, trying to get her nose to better stimulate herself. Anna moans, licking her lips as Nina's nose rubs against herself, making her wet. She watches as her vaginal juices drip down her thighs and Nina's nose, where it then trickles down into her gag, soaking it up in the cloth.

“Yeees, lick that gag, Nina! Taste my juices!”

Nina moans, her tongue lapping at the cloth, tasting her own sister on the fabric of her dress. It sops up even more as her own saliva touches against her gag. Very soon, Anna forces Nina's head against her vagina, her muscles tightening up. She takes a step back, surprising her blinded sister by letting her fall to the floor. Nina rolls onto her back, unable to move as Anna rubs her fingers against her clit. She grits her teeth as she prepares for climax, and soon her juices squirt down onto Nina's face like an upside-down geyser. Nina yells into her gag, shortly rolling out from under her sister's cum cannon.

Anna falls to her knees, exhausted. She soon looks up, the crowd yelling in approval over her humiliation of Nina. Anna brushes her hair back, standing up to pose her sweaty body off to the audience, while Nina struggles to get to her knees. After the paying audience has their photo op, Anna turns her attention back to Nina, breaking the chain of her handcuff.

“How did that taste, Nina?” Anna asks.

“Mmmph...” was all Nina could muster.

“Good. Now let's go home, slave.” Anna grabs one more cloth off her dress, wrapping it around Nina's throat like a collar and leash, pulling on her to follow her out of the arena and into her limousine.


	2. Chapter 2

“So...how are you feeling, sis?”

“Tired...exhausted...like I need to pass out...but oooooh GOD I feel so good...”

It wasn't too long after their fight at the arena that Anna had taken to making out with Nina in her limo, fingering her sister's pussy every which way home. The blindfold and cloth gag were removed from her face, though her hands remain handcuffed behind her. The Williams sisters remain in the nude, Anna still only wearing her corset and stockings. The leather seats of the interior are now drenched in Nina's pussy juices, the blonde sitting in a puddle of her own fluids. She sighs happily, her head falling into her sister's lap as she smile. Anna looks down at Nina's blonde hair, petting it.

“I'm almost happy we agreed to those terms,” Nina continues, “I'm not happy I lost, but I'll take this for what it was...”

“That's good to hear.” Anna says, sliding her fingernail down Nina's neck, making her coo. “I'm glad you're embracing this side of yourself more.”

“Only because the fight's done.” Nina moans. “Once I get home, I can go back to myself.”

“Right, about that...”

The limousine comes to a complete stop. The driver opens up the door for Nina and Anna, the latter grabbing the cloth collar she made for her sister and pulling her out. Nina stands to her feet next to her sister, looking up and seeing that they're outside of Anna's mansion.

“What...what is this?” Nina asks, confused.

“Well, the rules and terms of the contract never said when the shenanigans had to end,” Anna explains, “so I decided, why not continue using you as a sex toy while the opportunity's there?” She smirks at her sister, a fiery look in her eyes.

Nina gasps, her heart sinking and her legs quivering, though partially from the numerous orgasms she had on the ride over. “But we're out of the arena! Shouldn't that mean we're done with this?!”

Anna shrugs. “I don't know, you seem to enjoy it enough to forget that on the ride over.” She picks up her sister's chin, pointing her face towards her. She locks lips with Nina, whose eyes close while Anna presses her tongue into her's, a moan echoing in the blonde's mouth. “See?” Anna says after the long kiss.

Nina turns her head away, her cheeks blushing with embarrassment. “Fine, maybe I do enjoy it. But I don't have to live with you!”

“Oh, I think you'll find I've made some accommodations ahead of time that you'll like.” The brunette says, moving forward to the mansion, tugging Nina to follow her. Once inside, Anna walks over to a stand in the middle of the main hall, where a purple pillow rests. On the pillow is a collar, a chain leash, and a strange utensil with two stubby hooks on one end. Anna pulls the cloth off of Nina, replacing it with the collar. Nina hacks, the collar being locked tightly around her throat. After attaching the chain, Anna clips on the unusual device, which she then places in her sister's nostrils, which pulls her nose up and back. Nina grunts, feeling a discomfort from the hooks.

“What the hell is this?!” Nina asks, her voice more nasally as the hooks pull back.

“More humiliation. I couldn't resist how silly it makes you look!” Anna laughs, then tugs on Nina's leash as she leads her up the staircase. “So you must be feeling a little hungry, right, sis? After all, you used up so much energy in that fight of our's.”

“I guess I'm somewhat famished.” Nina responds, still grunting about the nose hooks.

“Good. I'll give you a little treat then.” With a snap of Anna's fingers, a servant comes walking down the hall, holding a dog bowl full of grounded beef covered in sloppy joe sauce. As the sisters approach him, he places the bowl down on the ground, then walks away. Nina looks down at it with disgust.

“I'm not going to eat like that!” Nina exclaims. “You can't just shove me down and-”

“Good idea.” Anna says flatly as she immediately shoves Nina's head down, bringing her to her knees while she goes face first into the meat in the bowl. Anna laughs as Nina looks up with bitterness, her face covered in . “Oh, come off it, sis, you really think I'm going to take this all lightly? Now eat up.”

Nina grumbles, but she is feeling rather hungry. She licks her lips of the sauce that's on her face now, admitting to herself it is tasty. With her hands cuffed behind her, she bends over, eating with only her mouth, making a mess of the floor and her face. Anna laughs, snapping her fingers again as a servant hands her a smart phone. She snaps pictures of her sister's disgust, giggling to herself all the way.

“That's right,” she laughs, her sister getting food all over herself, “just keep eating like the doggy you are.” She admits to herself that she's enjoying watching her blonde sister be treated this way. And why wouldn't she? She's the one putting her through this humiliation conga.

Once she finishes her meal, Nina looks up at her sister, her tongue licking the saucy bits off her face. “All done?” Anna asks, to which Nina nods her head. “Good. Now that you're on your knees, you can walk like that to your new room.” The servant unlocks the handcuffs, freeing Nina's wrists finally. She quickly gets to her feet to run for the door...but forgets her sister has the chain attached to her new collar. With a jerk, Nina's upper body halts to a stop, dropping her to the ground. “Come on, get back on all fours and we can keep moving.” the brunette repeats.

Nina curses under her breath, holding her head from the forced stop as she rolls back to her hands and knees, following her sister to a room in the hallway. Once they make their way to the door, Anna leads her inside, then flicks on a switch. Nina's face lights up with emotions of rage, excitement, and embarrassment all at once.

Her sister has a dungeon in her mansion.

“Are you really surprised?” Anna laughs. “Do you think your sister isn't into some kinky shit?”

“W-why would I?” Nina asks, astounded by all the toys and stations her sister has lying about. “It's none of my business how you fuck people!”

“It is now.” Anna reminds her, pecking her cheek. “I think it's time I reacquainted you with some friends of your's.” Standing next to her is a stand that holds a nipple chain and a crystal clear butt plug. After Anna places the clamps on her now-sensitive nipples and shoves the plug up her ass, she asks Nina, “Are you feeling comfy yet?”

Nina nods. She didn't wear the clamps or the plug after they had gotten inside the limousine, but there was still a memorable feeling of enjoyment as she wore them. She is, however, surprised when her sister shoves a ball gag in her mouth, attaching it to a rubber strap. “Nph!” she tries to shout through the gag.

“Don't worry, sis,” Anna says to her, leading her with the chain to an obstetric table, “just lie down here and put your legs up on the stirrups.” Nina shoots a glaring look at Anna before doing so, though in an aggravated manner. She sighs into the ball gag, spreading her legs and perching them on the stirrups. Once she's settled, Anna rolls over a cart of interesting toys. The brunette grabs a crop, slapping it against her palm. “You remember this, right?” A bit worried, Nina nods her head, remembering the impact the crop had on her clit.

“Well how about we pair it up with a new friend?” Anna asks, grabbing a strap-on from the table and sliding it up her legs. Nina's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets, not expecting things to go in this direction. “Calm down, sis,” her sister says, sliding the end of the dildo against Nina's slit, “you're going to love it.”

Nina grunts as Anna pushes the dildo inside her, making Anna stifle a laugh. “Don't tell me you're so tight!” she cries out, letting loose on her laughter, backing out of her sister's vagina. Nina shoots her an angered look, growling into the gag. “Okay, sorry, sorry.” Anna says, calming herself down. Once more she grabs hold of the cock, slickening it against the entry and the vagina's wetness, then pushes it in again. Nina winces, trying not to grunt again. Anna grabs onto Nina's legs, pushing her in until she's against the base of the shaft, watching her sister try not to struggle with it.

She thrusts her hips forward, the dildo forcing itself inside Nina's vagina. Her eyes close, drool escaping her mouth under the ball gag. Anna could tell she was in another state of mind, escaping outside of her own body. As she continues pushing her hips into her sister's crotch, she grabs a phone off the cart of toys, taking pictures of Nina in her vegetative state of mind. She hears moans and whimpers escaping the blonde's gagged mouth, knowing very well she's enjoying herself.

“All right, I think it's time we take this to another level.” Anna speaks up, grabbing a dildo off the table. Pushing down on her strapon, she opens up enough room in Nina's vagina, pushing it inside her sister on top of her strapon toy. Nina roars, visibly biting down on the ball gag. But Anna isn't done, as she holds up a hitachi to show off to her sister, whose facial expression is filled with bewilderment. Anna presses the hitachi onto Nina's clitoris, and turns it on, startling the blonde Williams girl. Anna pushes her strap-on and dildo into Nina's vagina, watching as it drips out with juices. 

“Now see, sis, isn't this fun?” Anna asks, pulling on the nipple chain so that Nina's upper body meets up with her. “Aren't you enjoying being such a little incestuous slut.”

“Ngh...mmmph...” is all Nina can say with the ball gag on, but Anna understands as Nina rests her head on her shoulder, drool dripping onto her from the blonde's mouth.

Anna resumes, her two toys shoved in Nina's while the hitachi vibrates at a furious rate against the clit. This goes on for a while until Nina removes her head off Anna's shoulders to look her in the eyes.

“Nh gmm chm...” she whimpers, Anna watching her body tense up.

“What was that?” Anna asks teasingly.

“NH GMM CHM! NH GMM CHM!” Nina repeats, ready to explode.

“Well why didn't you say so?” the brunette asks with a chuckle. She moves her toys out of Nina's vagina, keeping her hitachi on the clit. Grabbing a tall glass off the table, she licks her lips as she waits for the moment of climax.

Soon, Nina roars with pleasure as she releases her cum in a long, seemingly unending stream. Her vagina acts like a water cannon as it shoots into Anna's glass, the brunette following the gushing stream around as her sister's hips twitch all about. Once the glass is full, Anna takes a sip of her sister's juices, finding it rather tasty. Then she dumps the remnants on her still gushing sister. Shortly thereafter she stops cumming, her body still twitching from having cum so hard. She breathes heavily through the gag, her eyes wide and glazed over as she looks up at the ceiling.

“Now...one last thing before I put you away for the night...” Anna says, removing her sister's ball gag. “Tell me you love being a slave.”

“I...love...being a slave...” Nina mutters, gasping for air.

“Now tell me you love being your sister's lezzy slut slave.”

“I love...being my sister's...lezzy slut slave...”

“Louder!”

“I LOVE BEING MY SISTER'S LEZZY SLUT SLAVE!” Nina finally shouts.

“Good girl.” Anna says happily, petting her sister on the head before putting the ball gag back on. “Now let's put you over here on your bed.” She grabs the chain and helps her sister off the examining table, leading her to a sybian. “Now squat down.” Nina does so without any argument, staring forward as she waits for the inevitable to happen. And she acts with no surprise as Anna turns the sybian on, the device vibrating against her pussy lips. The brunette gives her sister one last kiss before petting her.

“I'll be back later to feed you more of your doggy chow. Until then, try to rest up. I have a very big day ahead of you tomorrow.” She laughs to herself before leaving the room, leaving Nina by herself as she spends her time on the sybian, her cum dripping onto the sybian and into a puddle around her.

At least there's a drain in the room, she thinks to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

What a horrible dream, Nina thinks to herself as she wakes up. She recalls agreeing to a change in contract with her fight with sister Anna, only to lose and practically become her sex slave. She remembers the collar, the nipple clamps, a hitachi, being fed food like a dog...but she sighs of relief, knowing it was over.

Except when she lifts her arms up, she's shocked to find they're already lifted. She realizes she's chained to a table that's positioned in such a way she thought she was being tortured by a Bond villain. The nosehook still remains up her nostrils, pulling her nose upwards and back to the collar it's connected to. The only new thing is the egg vibrator that's stuck inside her, the remote taped to her inner thigh. She moans, now feeling the vibrations as her cum dribbles down her legs, exiting around the egg.

Frightened, she asks herself how she managed to get here. She runs through her memories, recalling that the previous night Anna left her in the room sitting on a sybian for hours. Since nobody had come for her afterward, she tried to escape, getting at least to the main hallway (which is quite a feat when your hands are cuffed behind you) before something pulled on her nosehook's strap and yanked her to the ground. This is probably the result of that escape attempt.

Soon, Nina hears the door to Anna's private dungeon, seeing her brunette sister walking in, her body glistening as the light hits her sweating body, covered only in a tight sports bra and short leggings. By her looks she gathers that her sister had been working out. She smiles at Nina, toweling herself off. “Well, well, sister,” Anna begins as she stops in front of the bound Nina, “I bet you thought you got away so easily. Too bad I had cameras set up so you don't make such an escape. My guards got you good last night, but I don't think you've had enough punishment.”

“Anna, come on!” Nina whines, the vibrations of the egg continuously making her cum. “I agreed to that contract, but there's no way it can keep going on like this!”

“That shows how little you paid attention to the fine print, sis. I can't help you there.” Anna giggles as she shrugs. She moves over to a table, where among many other items her cell phone and two bowls await her. Anna picks up the phone, holding the screen to Nina's face, which lights up with surprise as she sees the pictures Anna had taken of her eating like a dog yesterday. “I sent these to the fight committee, and let them know that you decided to take a 'permanent vacation'. So it looks like you're stuck here.”

Nina growls, trying to stretch her arms out at Anna. They're chained up too well to the table, and she can only make clawing gestures with her hands. Before she can even cuss her sister out, Anna grabs a ball gag off the table and immediately puts it in Nina's mouth, muffling her.

“You know, one of these days I'm not going to need that. I'd hope that day is soon.” Anna says, patting Nina's cheek before kissing it. She grabs the crop off the table, patting it against her palm as she grins wickedly at her sister. Nina's eyes widen, her head shaking back and forth as she knows what's coming next. “Oh yes, Nina, it's time to finally break you once and for all.” With a hard crack, Anna hits the crop hard against Nina's g-spot, making the blonde wail into her ball gag, cumming so hard that a gusher of her cum pushes the egg vibrator out of her vagina. It dangles in mid-air, still taped to her leg, while Nina drenches it with her personal torrential rain.

As her sister orgasms like never before, Anna unlocks Nina's limbs from the chains, allowing her to fall to her knees, growling through her gag, biting down on the rubber ball as she shoots another stream of cum on the ground. Anna watches as tears flow down her cheeks, though she can tell right away they aren't tears of anguish or sadness. They were the tears of someone who found true peace.

“How did you like that, my little pet?” Anna asks, taking the ball gag out of her sister's mouth.

“It was beautiful, sister...” Nina responds, panting heavily.

“Very good. I think that earns you a treat.” Anna grabs the two bowls off the table, placing them in front of her new slave. One bowl is clearly the beef she served her yesterday, the other, she was sure, being water. Nina goes to town on the beef, eating it like a dog would on all fours, then lapping up the water with her tongue. Anna chuckles to herself, amused with how her own sister has devolved right in front of her. Once Nina finishes her bowls off, she continues panting, looking at Anna with longing eyes. “What's the matter, Nina? Are you still hungry?”

“Yes, sister.” she answers, licking the flavor of beef off her lips.

“Why don't you come closer to me for a special treat?” Anna curls her finger inward, calling Nina over. She pulls her shorts off, letting them drop to her ankles. The blonde responds by crawling over to her sister, watching as the brunette pulls her pussy lips apart, letting the scent of her juices escape. Nina smells her sister's vagina, then cranes her head up for her lips to meet Anna's groin. Her lips attach to her sister's clitoris, suckling on it like a newborn baby with it's mother's nipple. The blonde Williams girl pulls her head back slightly, bringing the clit with her. Anna moans while her sister plays around with her, Nina's tongue flicking at it from inside her mouth. After removing the sports bra, the brunette massages her breast, her nipples tingling with delight. She brings a nipple up to her face, licking until it becomes erect. Her free hand pulls on the nosehook band, bringing Nina's face right against her body, Nina's nose rubbing against her g-spot.

Next, Nina grabs hold of her sister's hips, holding her steady as her mouth continues to play with her anatomy. Her tongue laps at the clit the same way she lapped up the water moments prior. Anna looks down at her sister, licking her lips in satisfaction as she watches the blonde go to town on her clit. She watches as Nina's hands slide from their grip on her hips to her vagina, her thumbs pushing inside her. Nina plays around with the insides of her sister, her teeth now nibbling down on the clit. Anna moans loudly, pulling on her own nipple as she comes close to cumming.

“S-stop!” Anna stammers, her knees buckling under her. Nina pulls her mouth away from the clit, looking at her sister with confusion. “Lie down.” Nina nods, following her sister's command. Anna lays on top of the blonde, sticking her pussy in her face. “Continue.” The slave sister nods, craning her head up so that her tongue licks at her vagina, while Anna munches on the clit, Nina's vagina still occupied by the vibrating egg.

Nina whimpers as Anna bites on her clit, the sensation assisting the egg in more cum dribbling out of her. Anna's fingers massage the lips, some cum secreting onto her fingers. She takes a moment away from the clit to lick her fingers off. “Mmmm, you taste good, slave...”

“Thank you, mistress...” Nina exhales, fighting off the urge to truly climax again. She extends her tongue inside Anna, getting a taste of her fluids as they leak down her vaginal walls. Her eyes twitch, feeling the egg hit a sensitive spot as Anna pushes it deeper inside. She clamps her legs together, fighting the urge again. Anna continues with her clit play, her teeth biting and grinding down on it. Nina's body tenses up, not wanting to orgasm yet.

“Well?” Anna chuckles. “I know you really want to let it go, slave. You're more than welcome to.”

“I couldn't, mistress...”

“Do it for me. Please?”

“Ye...yes, mistress...” Every muscle in Nina's body tightens up as she forces her vaginal muscles to do their work. She cries out in beautiful agony, her vagina pushing out another very strong orgasm, once more pushing the egg out of her. Anna smiles as she watches the stream of her sister's juices squirt out of her. The continuing stream of jizz turns Anna on very much, but she's met with a big surprise as her sister bites down on her clit, automatically making her cum as well. Nina is met with a full stream in her face, her mouth open to swallow most of the juices.

After both sisters finish their climaxes, Anna collapses on top of Nina, both of them panting like dogs. The brunette eventually sighs happily once she regains the strength to move her muscles, and gives her sister's clit a kiss. "So...did you enjoy it, as well?"

"Oh...GOD, did I ever, mistress..." Nina replies after a gulp of air. Her sister rolls off of her, laying next to the blonde and cuddling her.

“That's great to hear. But I think you have a little more left in you...” Anna slaps her hand down over Nina's g-spot, making the blonde gasp as she cums in spurts until her sister stops.

“Thank you for that mistress...I enjoyed it ever so much...” she exhales.

"Then will you be my slave forever, Nina?"

"Yes, mistress." the blonde replies, taking a deep breathe before chuckling.

"Good answer." Anna says, before kissing her sister's cum drenched cheek. As her sister holds her close, Nina's glazed eyes look up at the ceiling, her mind having gone to another space of thought. But she smiles, being very aware that this is the first day of the rest of her life...

Epilogue

Another tournament victory for her.

Anna stares out the window of her limousine, smiling arrogantly while she looks at the scenery as it blurs past her view. The events of the day play over and over again in her mind as she recalls beating the likes of Slim Bob and that wood-block man into the arena floor. She worked her ass off to get to the top, and it was all thanks to her training.

Also the fact she slept with someone on the committee to get that contact for her last fight with Nina restructured so that her one greatest obstacle was out of the way, but that was in the past to her now.

The limo pulls up to her mansion, coming to a stop when they reach the front door. The driver opens Anna's door, letting the celebrity fighter out. Anna smiles happily, hiding her blushing face as she passes the driver. While she had a long day fighting, she still felt excited and ready to go. Because she knew that every trip home ends with a naked blonde sister on her knees, panting happily in the main hall as she awaits for her master's return.

"And how's my little pet doing today?" Anna asks warmly as she approaches the kneeling Nina. "Has she been good? Have you warmed yourself up for me?"

"Yes, mistress!" Nina responds happily, smiling up at her sister. Anna places her hand on Nina's cheek, petting it. She looks down at Nina's vagina, making note of the vibrator sticking inside of it while her butt is plugged up with another.

"Good girl." Anna says, happily patting Nina's head. "Now how about we have us some fun together?"

"I'd like that very much, mistress!"

"Very well, then." After taking the vibrator out of her slicked up vagina, Anna takes the leash attached to her siste's collar, placing it behind the blonde. She then grabs it from under her legs, then tugs on it so the strap is wedged between her pussy lips. Nina stands up as Anna guides her to the dungeon, her sister's juices making the leash wet. "Let's go have us some fun."


End file.
